Father like Son
by mcgirl
Summary: What if Daniel was not a Jackson but instead he was an O'Neil. The first child of Jack and Sarah O'Neil
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 and am making no money off of this.

Important Information: Jack and Sarah O'Neil (Who I think is his ex wife from what I have heard) are older then what they are on the show. Daniel is also younger then he is on the show. This probably won't follow the show because I have not watched it in awhile and it is alternate universe.

Summary: What if Daniel was not a Jackson but an O'Neil, his parents being Jack and his ex wife.

Sarah O'Neil sat in the car wondering what she was doing in Jack's driveway. As far as she knew he could be married or engaged with some kids because they had not talked in a while. It was the anniversary of Charlie's death but that was not the real reason she was there. She wished it was, she so much wished that it was the reason.

Flashback 1970

Sarah Smith sat there looking at the pregnancy test in her hand. This could not be happening to her. She could not be pregnant but there it was in her hand. She had not talked to her boyfriend, Jack O'Neil in a month and wouldn't be able to see him again for a while because he was training to be in the air force. She knew that she could not tell him this though, it would ruin him. She was not sure what she was going to do, she was supposed to go to college in August. That did not look like that was going to happen now. She was hoping she was going to wake up any minute and it was going to be a dream but it wasn't.

Present Day 2005

Sarah sat in the car and took the only picture of their son that she had out of her purse. It was an old faded picture that few people had ever seen besides her. After a few minutes she put it back in her purse and was about to pull out of the driveway when she saw a car driving to the house.

Jack was glad to be going home again. After three days on some planet that they went on for Daniel to examine his rocks he was ready to get home. They didn't get in a fight with anyone either which was good he guessed. Daniel always said that they were artifacts or something like that but it looked like rocks to him. It was also the day his only son had died and he just wanted to be alone. His thoughts stopped when he saw a car in his driveway that he did not recognize. "It better not be someone trying to sale something. I don't have time for this sort of stuff," he said out loud. "Great I am going crazy now talking to myself," he said.

He parked his car in his driveway and saw a woman get out of the car. That looked like Sarah but why was she here. Did she come to torture him, he was really not in the mood to see her. "Jack, good to see you again, how are you," Sarah said nicely. "What are you doing here? Did you come to torture me or something more sinister? God knows that it has happened to me a lot in the last few years. Sorry, it has been a long few days and I have been away from home for the last few days and want to get some sleep" he said.

"Do you mind if I come in. I am only in town for a few days and I need to talk to you about something important, something I should have told you a long time ago. "Sure, I have nothing else to do and we get the next few days off anyway so I can sleep then" He said still angry. He was going to go fishing tomorrow dragging Daniel out with him but that might not happen now. He still did not understand how Daniel could not love to fish, it was just wrong. He could understand Teal'c because he wasn't from Earth and Carter was a woman and he did not know many women that liked to fish like he did. Come to think about it he did not know many people who liked to fish like he did.

"Jack," Sarah yelled trying to get his attention and failing. "What," Jack said finally getting back to reality. "Can I come in," she said again. "Sure lets go in," he said getting his keys and unlocking the door. "Can I get you anything to drink," he said. "No, I'm fine. "Alright, what is it you need to talk to me about. I know today is the day that Charlie died, is that it," he said now concerned because she looked a little pale. "No, that is not it. It is something that happened after you left for the air force. Do you remember that night before you left for the air force," she said. Yes, that was a great night. We had a lot of fun that night didn't we" Jack said smiling. "I would say a little to much fun," she said. "What do you mean to much fun," Jack said.

"About a month after you left for the air force I found out that I was pregnant with our child," Sarah said. "What happened, why didn't you tell me. Did the baby die," Jack said with concern. He hated that she had to go through this alone with the baby dieing. "He is alive hopefully or was when I gave him up for adoption" Sarah said. "Don't you think that I had a right to know, it was my baby to," Jack said trying to stay calm. You were in the air force, I was about to go to college. I would have been the one taking care of the baby Jack, not you," she said. "How do you know that I helped with Charlie didn't I," he said. "Yes but neither of us were mature emotionally to handle a baby Jack," she said.

"Why tell me now after all these years," Jack said. "I found out who his adoptive parents were. One of my friends who was a social worker got it for me," she said. "Isn't that illegal," Jack said. Sarah ignored him and said "his adoptive parents were Mel and Claire Jackson and his name is Daniel Jackson, maybe we can find him. His parents died when he was eight and he was sent to foster homes. Jack hoped his face and emotions did not give anything away but he was almost sure it did. "Do you know him," she said. "No, I have heard of him, he's an archeologist so he is probably on a dig in Egypt or something like that" he said. "You read about archeology Jack," she said surprised. "Yes, I do and learning about ancient Egypt is very fascinating. I have changed a lot since we got a divorce. I am finally allowed to explore more interests. Now I have to do a few things," he said coldly almost forcing her to leave.

"Jack I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you or Daniel. I was so confused at the time. You wouldn't understand Jack you were not in my situation," Sarah said pleading to him. "Leave before I call the cops and they charge you with trespassing," he said slamming the door when she left.

He needed a drink that was what he needed. "Now that he thought of Daniel he did remind him some what of himself. How could Sarah do this to him, not tell him. If he knew he could have stopped Daniel from suffering from hell in the foster homes he went to and seeing his parents die in front of him. Fishing wouldn't even calm him down from this. He really wanted to shoot something right now, a Gould would be great right now to shoot.

That night he did what a lot of people would do. He got drunk and passed out on the couch, something that he had not done in a long time.


	2. Concern

The Next Day

11:23 A.M.

Jack heard the phone ring and wondered who would be calling this early in the morning. He finally decided that he needed to get it and said "hello."

"Jack, hey it's Daniel. I decided that if you still want to go fishing, we can go. They kicked me off the base, saying I needed to relax, can you believe that. I mean I have had a concussion before and I have still worked" Daniel said.

"You have snuck into your office to work even if you were ordered not to, so I could see their reasoning for kicking you out. I am not sure if I want to go fishing today Daniel," Jack said.

"You not wanting to go fishing, is something wrong? That is like me turning down a free cup of coffee or wanting not to go look at artifacts and translate things. You stay there, I will be right there. If you need anything call my cell phone you know my number right," Daniel said. "Yes Daniel I know your number" Jack said.

Daniel was really worried, something was wrong. He wondered what could be so wrong that Jack would not want to fish. He decided he did not want to take the chance and something bad would happen. He got in his car and made it to Jack's house in record time.

Jack heard a knock on the door but he really did not want to open it because he knew it was Daniel. How was he going to face Daniel knowing what he knows now, would Daniel blame him if he ever found out? No he would not blame him or at least he hoped he wouldn't. He reluctantly got up and answered the door.

"Jack what is wrong," Daniel said concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Daniel," Jack said. Daniel gave him a look that was eerily similar to his mother's that said you can't lie to me. He did not want to see that right now or anything that reminded him of her.

"We're family Jack," Daniel said.

'Oh shit, he knows' Jack thought.

"I mean that we are not really family but we are the closest thing the two of us have sometimes. My parents are dead and you don't really have anyone either that you talk to, do you."

"My parents are in Chicago and I have some siblings but I don't talk to them that much," Jack said.

At least you have some family Jack. If you ever need to talk to me about anything you can. Is it because of Charlie's death? I do not know what it is like to loose a son but I do know what it is like to loose my parents" Daniel said.

"It is not about Charlie, Daniel I wish it was. I would love to tell you right now but I cannot tell you or anyone else until I figure it out myself."

"Ok Jack I can understand that. If you need to talk to me don't hesitate" Daniel said.

"So how are you after that concussion you had. I hope that you did not drive here," Jack said.

"I did not drive here, a cab took me here. Sam dropped me off at my house last night and stayed till this morning," Daniel said.

So Carter spent the night with you," Jack said smiling

"Yes, but not in the way that you think Jack; we are just friends plus she is yours Jack and everyone knows she loves you," Daniel said.

"I do not love Carter, I care for her more then a commanding officer should but we do not love each other. Everyone contrary to what you think believes that the two of you are perfect for each other," Jack said. He was not going to tell him that there was actually a pool running when they would get together. He and Janet Frasier had tried to get them together for years; sadly it had not worked yet.

"Do you want anything to drink," Jack said realizing Daniel might be there for a while.

"Coffee would be great if you have it" Daniel said.

"You have not had your daily dose of Coffee today, have you" Jack said smiling.

"Sam took my coffee maker away because she thought that I should not have any Coffee because of my concussion," Daniel said slightly upset.

Jack was amazed by the close relationship that those two had.

"If Sam says no then I am going to have to say no as well. I do not want to face the wrath of Carter, beside you drink to much coffee anyway" he said.

"Drinking coffee is better then some things and it helps keep me awake when I don't want to go to sleep," Daniel said.

"You don't want to go to sleep Daniel" Jack said concerned.

"It is just when I want to stay up and do my work" Daniel said.

"You know Daniel that you are a terrible liar. I can always tell when you are lieing. What is wrong Daniel, I am here if you need to talk about it," Jack said.

"I'm fine Jack, really I am don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Anyway what are you going to do the next few days we have off" Daniel said.

"I will probably just stay around here. What are you doing Daniel" he said.

"I am not allowed to work today so I will probably go in tomorrow to catch up on translating that I have to do," Daniel said.

"Do you and Carter ever take a break? I honestly do not see how the two of you enjoy working on your down time when we do not have to work," Jack said.

"It is something that I have always enjoyed doing Jack, studying other cultures. I better leave though, I just wanted to see if you are alright" Daniel said.

"I'll drive you back home because I have to go get some groceries," Jack said.

"Isn't it a little out of your way Jack," he said.

"Of course not, lets go" Jack said.

They got in the car and eventually came to Daniel's house.

"Thank you for the ride. I'll see you later," Daniel said.

"If you need anything call me, bye" Jack said.

Jack was worried about Daniel. He was going to call Sam and see what she thought. He knew that Sam and Daniel always had a close relationship together. She would probably be the one that he told if he told anyone. He knew that they were perfect for each other. He just did not know why they did not know it he thought as he drove to the grocery store.


	3. Talking with Sam

Jack dialed Sam's number and a woman answered the phone "hello."

"Hey, Sam it is me" Jack said.

"Sir, is something wrong" she said.

"It is Jack, right now. We are off duty. Do you notice anything wrong with Daniel recently? I just dropped him off at his house" he said.

"Can you come to my place? We need to talk," Sam said.

"Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes" he said.

Ten minutes later

Sam heard the doorbell ring and she went up to get it.

"Sir, come inside, so you have noticed it to" Sam said.

"Yes, I have. He hasn't really talked to me about it. He offered to go fishing with me today, which is something that he has never really done willingly," he said.

"Why didn't you go fishing" Sam said.

"I didn't really want to go fishing today" he said.

"Are you alright sir? I am not sure if I have ever seen you turn down fishing" Sam said now seeing the tired look on his face.

"My ex-wife came over last night and we talked. She told me something that upset me, but I can't talk about it right now. We need to talk about Daniel right now. What have you noticed" he said.

"He was still out of it last night. I don't think he remembers a lot of what he said, no matter what he told you. I was very close to taking him back to the infirmary. Daniel can almost convince anyone that he is okay, even Doctor Frasier at times. He talked about how his adoptive parents left him, his biological parents never wanted him, Sharee and finally talked about two women named Anna, Claire, and a man, Will leaving him as well. I don't think that he was talking about his mother. It has been eight years, if you include his ascension and no one ever stays with him eight years. He thinks something is going to happen, because no one has been with him that long. Did you know that Daniel was adopted" Sam said.

"No," he said.

"You are lying Jack. What exactly did Sara tell you last night" Sam said.

Jack knew that he could not get out of this. He could order her to not ask this question again but he knew that she would try to find out.

"Sara and I dated in high school. I went off to join the military a few weeks after graduation. I did not see Sara for an entire year. Yesterday Sara came over to my house and told me that she was pregnant when I left. She said that she wanted to have a life and with a baby she could not. She said she wanted to find him and that his name was Daniel Jackson and his adoptive parents died when he was eight years old" Jack said.

"I always knew that there was something about the two of you but I could never figure it out. What are you going to do Jack" she said.

"I'm going to do nothing right now. He doesn't need a father anymore. I don't want to see him hurt. He's my best friend Sam and if I tell him I don't think that we will be friends again. I'll be able to watch him and make sure he is okay if he stays there. I can't do that if he goes to Egypt or some other place for an archeological dig," he said.

"Don't you see it sometimes, family is what Daniel needs. He works during the holidays when we are all gone to see our family. I've asked Daniel to come for Christmas with my family before and he has declined. He has told me he has something to do or he was going to see some friends. I have asked other people and they see him on base during these holidays. I think he has thought of you as the father figure in his life. He needs to find that blood connection that will identify who he is" Sam said.

"I like to think that SG-1 is a family. I like the three of you a lot better then some of my family members. I can't loose him Sam. He was someone that I could look after and try to protect him, at least at the beginning. I'm not sure when I started thinking of him as a son but I can not loose another son. I won't be able to survive this time, even if he is still alive but hates me" Jack said.

"Both of you are so stubborn. Once you get something stuck in your head you have a hard time see in others opinions" she said angrily pausing for a second.

"I think something else is going on with him right now. He is working longer then he usually does. I looked in his eyes when he mentioned Sharee and Anna it was the same but when he mentioned Claire and Will there was the look I've seen in your eyes when you have talked about Charlie. I am not sure what is going on because he rarely talks about his past but we need to be there for him. His father needs to be there for him" she said softly.

"Enlighten me Sam what you are going to do if I don't tell him," Jack said.

"I might have to tell him Jack and you do not want me to tell him who his father is," Sam said.

"I could order you not to" Jack said.

"I would ignore you. I respect your privacy but I also know that Daniel needs a father. You could take him to meet your family or something like that one day before you tell him. That might help him a bit realizing that he would like to be part of the family" Sam said

"My family would scare them away. They scare me sometimes, plus you said that he does not like going to this sort of thing," Jack said.

"Maybe if you told him that you needed a friend there to face your family. Daniel would die for you and go to hell and back for you if you asked him to. I think that he has died before save us from getting killed. I think he would do almost anything you asked for, or at least anything that is not an order. One thing for sure is that he always wants to do his own thing and hates being ordered around but I think you are like that to. The two of you have much in common" Sam said.

"I know but I am still in shock. I never believed that Daniel would be my son or that I would have another child. It is a lot to handle and I know that I have to handle it before I talk to Daniel about it. I think it may be a good idea to have another team night. We haven't had one of those in awhile. We could order pizza and spend time with each other outside of work. I know that team night does some good when we are stressed or hurt after a mission and Daniel needs it and we all need it in different ways."

"Thanks for talking to me about this. I needed this but I am sorry because I know telling you about Daniel have put you in a bad position" Jack said.

"Yes, somewhat but I think that you needed someone to talk to about this and you could not talk about this to Daniel or Teal'c. The two of you will survive this. You have handled far worse then this before. If you ever need to talk about it again you can talk to me since I already know" Sam said.

"Thanks again, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Maybe one of us can talk to Daniel about not going to work tomorrow. That will be hard though" Jack said.

"Bye Jack, see you later" she said as Jack headed for the door.

"Bye" he said.

After he left he went back to his car and tried to think what he was going to do next and wandering who Anna, Claire, and Will were. Daniel had never talked about them before, but he was going to let Daniel tell him when the time was ready.

Concluding Info: You will find out later who Anna, Claire, and Will are. They will be important later on, and it will explain some of Daniel's actions in this story as well as some of the things that he does in the show.


End file.
